


Does Alpha Winchester Love Omega Novak?

by CastielsHeart



Series: Alpha & Omega Winchester Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Impala, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Social Anxiety, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Prompt: We both teach at the same elementary school, and kids keep asking me if I love you.Just fluff!Newly added Chapter Two as requested by RooBear68 :)Newly added Chapter Three for NolaBelle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: We both teach at the same elementary school, and kids keep asking me if I love you.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_25_2018_c4d64c5d-7a9b-4426-b320-4167e8a4bf1d_zpsy1xdhiii.jpg.html)

 

Prompt: We both teach at the same elementary school, and kids keep asking me if I love you.

Does Alpha Winchester love Omega Novak?  
By:CastielsHeart 

Dean stands at the front of his class of second graders and tries to keep it together. Tuesday’s are always stressful for Dean because his class is combined with Castiel’s class from next door. Tuesdays, “Alpha Winchester” and “Omega Novak,” as they are called by their students, conduct a joint lesson in which they teach the kids about relationships and respect. The school is very progressive and has a zero tolerance policy on secondary gender discrimination. They teach the kids that no matter if you present as an alpha, a beta or an omega you can be whoever you want. It was one of the main reasons Dean taught here.

Dean however found it hard to talk about feelings. Usually he let Omega Novak take the lead on these days. Today, however he had drawn the short straw. So, today Dean was at the front of the class and Castiel was making his way around the room making sure all the kids were understanding and paying attention. Today’s lesson was on the different types of relationships. Dean was explaining that when you like or love someone you tend to smile when you see them and spending time with them makes you happy.

Jo, an inquisitive blonde, raised her hand. “Yes Jo.” Dean said already dreading what she was going to say.

“Alpha Winchester, Do you love Omega Novak?” Jo said in her sweet but firm voice. The rest of the kids in the class broke out into the giggles.

Dean’s eyes flicked to the blue eyed omega who was standing in the back of the room smiling at Dean. “Well Jo…” Dean stammered trying to keep the blush that was creeping up his cheeks at bay. “Omega Novak and I are good friends.” Dean finally managed to choke out. Dean looked back at Cas again to find him grinning at him. Dean’s ears were suddenly hot and he knew they were bright red. Hopefully no one would notice.

A skinny brown haired boy from Castiel’s class raised his hand. “Yes Garth.” Dean said acknowledging him. “Alpha Winchester, you smile at Omega Novak a lot and you always stand next to each other in the cafeteria, when we are getting on the busses, in the hallway…” 

Garth was about to go on when Dean interrupted, “Yes Garth. Omega Novak and I are good friends and we are going to leave it at that.” Dean was nervously rubbing his neck now. Dean’s eyes roamed the class looking for his co-teacher and he found him bent over helping a student with something. The omega had made sure that his rear was tilted so that Dean was getting an eye full. Dean grumbled internally. Castiel was doing that on purpose to rile him up.

Dean finally managed to get the kids back on track with the lesson. The day finally ended and Dean walked to his beloved Impala. He got in and leaned his head on the steering wheel trying to let all the stress and anxiety leave him. He had probably sat there five minutes when the passenger side door opened. Omega Novak slid in close to Dean. Dean continued leaning on the steering wheel as Castiel began to speak, “You know Dean, everyone will know in a month when my name changes to Omega Winchester.” Cas said affectionately.

“I know Cas, sweetheart. I just find it weird to talk about, especially to a bunch of seven year olds.” Dean straightened up and Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Are you ready to be married to me Dean?” Cas asked with a sigh.

“Of course I am. I can’t wait to be married and mated to you Cas. I’m just not good at talking about it to anyone but you.” Dean leans over and kisses his omega on the forehead.

“I can’t wait to marry and mate you either. Sometimes I want to just shout it from a roof top but I understand you wanting to keep it quiet.” Cas says as a small frown crosses his face.

“Cas, no it isn’t like that. Please don’t be sad.” Dean pleads because Cas’ scent is already starting to sour. “Next Tuesday when we do our joint lesson, we’ll do it on engagement, marriage and mating. Once we get the concepts out to the kids then we will tell them. We should probably inform our fellow teachers too.” Dean reasoned.

“I like that.” Cas said and Dean was relieved that Cas' scent was back to sweet happy omega. “However telling the staff will only be a courtesy. Most already know.” Cas said running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Did you tell people without me?” Dean says confused.

“No Dean, they have eyes. You’re not as stealthy as you think. A bunch of seven year olds figured it out so you know the adults have as well.” Cas giggled and snuggled in closer to his alpha.

“Well damn. It’s just so hard to hide how much I love you Cas.” Dean said throwing his arms around his omega.

“And I you, my alpha. Let’s go home so I can show you just how much I love you.” Cas says with a seductive purr.

“Yes my gorgeous omega.” Dean says stealing a passionate kiss before starting the Impala and heading to their home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RooBear68 this is for you. You asked to know what happened on the second Tuesday. Here you go and I hope you like it.

Does Alpha Winchester Love Omega Novak  
Chapter 2  
*Dedicated to RooBeat68 who asked me to write a continuation. Love your work Roo!*

Dean and Cas decided that they would officially tell their coworkers at the staff meeting on Friday. Dean was an anxious mess Friday morning. Cas was straightening Dean’s tie while the alpha fidgeted nervously. “It is going to be fine. Like I’ve said they know already or suspect we are together.” Cas ran his hand down Dean’s tie against the alpha’s chest.

“I know. I’ll just be happy when we tell them and then I can fade back into the background again. I don’t like being in the spotlight is all.” Dean confessed leaning into Cas and stealing a chaste kiss.

“We’ll do it quick like a band aid.” Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulders.

“Wish it could be the same with the kids but I know we’ll have to introduce the concepts before we tell them. Maybe telling our fellow teachers will make it easier… or worse.” Dean sighs and continues. “As long as I have you by my side I’ll make it through.” Dean says hugging his omega to his chest.

They arrive a 7am for the staff meeting before school. Dean and Castiel sit together as they always do. The senior and head teacher Joshua is already there. He greets them with a warm smile. Soon Meg, Anna, Hael, Abner and Patience arrive and Joshua calls them to order. “Does anyone have anything to announce before we begin?”

Cas stands and grasps Dean’s hand pulling him up with him. “Yes Joshua.” Cas says and smiles at Dean.

“Cas and I will be getting married and mated in three weeks.” Dean says demurely staring at the table.

“Finally.” Joshua says cheerfully clapping each of them on the shoulder.

“Congratulations.” Abner says shaking Dean and Cas’ hand. Hael gives them both hugs. Ruby and Meg don’t say much. They don’t looked surprised but they do look a bit bitter. Meg, an alpha, had flirted relentlessly with Cas the first year she was here and Anna, a beta, had asked Dean out once. Dean and Cas were already together at the time. Dean turned her down without an explanation. She been cold ever since.

Patience, “I saw this coming when you first started here, three years ago, Dean. You and Cas just look right together.”

And that was that. Joshua had them all settle and they went on with the meeting. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Cas rubbed Dean’s shoulder and smiled. Dean lived for Cas’ smiles.

~~~~~~  
Tuesday came around before Dean wanted it to. Dean had gone over his lesson plans multiple times. Cas helped and was patient with his alpha. Cas knew Dean just suffered from social anxiety and had trouble discussing feelings with anyone other than Cas. Dean had trouble talking about it with his little brother, Sam, as well. The brothers had gotten better about it but they still called each other bitch and jerk instead of just telling each other “I love you.”

Cas brought his students over to Dean’s room as soon as attendance was taken. When Castiel walked in he noticed Dean had two boys pulled aside. One of them was crying and the other had his arms crossed over his chest defiantly. The one that was crying was named Fergus. Fergus and his mother had just moved to the U.S. from Scotland at the beginning of the year. Dean and Cas had often talked about ways to help Fergus adjust. The defiant boy was Luc and Cas knew whatever was going on was probably his fault. Luc was troubled. He came from a home of an absent father and a mother who let “the help” as she called them raise her son. Cas caught tidbits of the conversation. Apparently Luc had pushed Fergus out of his chair and made him lick the floor. Dean was trying to get Luc to apologize but that was going nowhere. Dean finally got Fergus back in his seat but the boy was still crying. Dean called the office and they sent a hall monitor to escort Luc to the principal’s office. Amara was going to have her hands full with that one.

Cas and Dean worked together to get the class back on task. Castiel started, “Today children we are going to talk about engagements, marriages, and mating. Can anyone tell me what an engagement is?”

Two hands shot up. One was Garth and the other a red headed girl named Charlie. Cas called on Charlie. “Omega Novak…” she began excitedly “An engagement is when two people intend to get married, mated or both.”

Castiel smiled at Charlie, “That is correct and precise. Excellent Charlie.” Castiel then looked at Dean to continue.

“Who knows how a marriage and mating differ?” Dean asked. Jo was the only one to raise her hand and Dean sighed. He hope she kept it clean. “Yes Jo.”

“A marriage is where you say “I Do” and a mating is where you bite each other.” Jo said grinning.

Dean resisted the urge to face palm himself. “That is sort of correct but crude Jo. A marriage is when you stand before a judge with friends and family and legally bond in the eyes of the law as a couple. Usually an exchange of rings takes place. A mating is more of a religious or mystical bonding between a couple. Yes the couple does leave mating marks through biting.” Dean managed to get all that out without blushing.

“Yes a marriage is the public declaration of a couples bond and a mating is a private ritual between the couple. Some couples only have a wedding. Some chose to only have a mating and some do both. It is the personal choice of the couple. Does anyone have any questions?” Castiel asked the class.

Garth raised his hand. “Yes Garth.” Castiel said acknowledging him.

“Do all Alphas have to marry omegas?” Garth asked shyly.

Dean put his hand on Cas’ shoulder indicating he would respond. “No. An alpha, a beta, or an omega can marry or mate whomever they chose. If and alpha falls in love with another alpha that is perfectly fine. If an omega wants to be with another omega that is fine. Your gender whether it be your primary or your secondary does not dictate who you love. It is the person, who they are, that you fall in love with. Not there designation.” Dean said sternly. Garth smiled at Alpha Winchester, happy with the answer he was given.

Cas looked over at Dean with pride. His alpha was a wonderful man.

“So, Alpha Winchester and I decided to teach you this lesson today in order to make an announcement…” Cas intended to go on but Dean put a hand on Cas arm to stop him.

“What Omega Novak was about to say is that he and I are engaged and in three short weeks we will be married and mated. You will soon address him as Omega Winchester as he desires to take my name once we are married.” Dean said looking at Castiel with love and pride. What Dean didn’t expect was the cheers from the students.

Charlie stood up and loudly said, “I knew it!” The entire class broke into laughter. Omega Novak and Alpha Winchester got hugs from all of their students and Dean feels his heart burst with joy. 

~~~~~~~  
That night Cas and Dean laid in bed holding each other. “I really liked hearing you call me Omega Winchester today.” Cas confessed.

“You know you don’t have to take my name just because you’re an omega. You could keep your name. If you wanted me to, I’d take your name.” Dean rubs Cas’ shoulder and looks earnestly at his boyfriend.

“No, I want to be a Winchester. Novak doesn’t hold any real meaning for me but Winchester does. To be yours both in body and name is what I want.” Cas nuzzles into Dean chest.

“You amaze me everyday sweetheart. Love you Cas.” Dean pulls Cas closer.

“Love you more my brave Dean” Cas says and kisses Dean’s chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For NolaBelle who made a suggestion that helped spawned this addition.

Chapter 3

 

Cas and Dean’s wedding was small. Just immediate family and a few friends. They didn’t need anything big and fancy. Dean’s brother Sam stood up with him and Cas’ brother Gabriel stood up with the omega. Cas wasn’t given away like the old traditions with omegas. Dean wanted them to marry as equals because they were. Cas knew he was the luckiest ever to have an alpha like Dean.

They only took off one day of school for their mating/honeymoon, giving them a three day weekend. Tuesday morning both Omega and Alpha Winchester were back at school ready to teach their students. They wanted to take off longer but they also didn’t want to stick their kids with a substitute longer than necessary. They both cared for their students. It was this that led to Alpha Winchester blushing furiously in front of his and Omega Novak’s combined classes that Tuesday morning.

The kids were aware why their teachers had been absent. It should not have been a surprise when Jo raised her hand and said, “Can we see your mating bites?” Dean nearly choked on his own tongue and Cas giggled behind his hand and then tried to cover it with a cough. Cas came up to the front of the room to his husband. Cas loved calling Dean his husband. Cas cocked his head to the side showing the partially healed mark. Dean after seeing Cas do it so freely, followed his mate. Jo reaction was, “Cool!”

Dean finally got control of his blush until another question nearly made Dean fall over his own feet. The question came from Kevin, “Omega Winchester are you going to have Alpha Winchester’s pup now?”

Castiel looked over to find Dean so red that the omega feared the alpha might pass out. They had briefly talked about pups but had never talked about how soon. Cas can’t wait to have Dean’s pup but he fears Dean’s not ready and Dean’s reaction to this question reinforces that fear. “Someday… maybe.” Omega Winchester replies to Kevin. Castiel tries to keep the sadness out of his voice but doesn’t manage it. 

Cas looked over to see a stricken look on his alpha’s face. Castiel is not sure how to interpret it. He tries not to think about it now because he doesn’t want to start crying in front of his students. The omega didn’t realize until right now just how much he wants to have Dean’s pup. The longing in his heart becomes so overwhelming that he doesn’t realize the kids have been dismissed for lunch. That afternoon their classes will split back up so he won’t see Dean again until after school.

“Cas… Sweetheart are you okay?” Dean says embracing Cas.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Cas lies and gives Dean a quick peck on the lips. Cas makes it through the rest of the day even though he knows his students see his melancholy.

Dean had to stay after school a few moments to deal with Lucifer again. The kid was causing problems again. That poor child Fergus could never catch a break from him. It was because of this Cas found himself sitting alone in the Impala crying. What if Dean had changed his mind about pups? Cas inner omega was fraught. Cas curled up in a ball and just cried because he had to let all the emotion out or he felt he would shatter.

Dean came to the car to find his husband in the fetal position crying his eyes out and Dean just knew it was his fault. “Sweetheart… C ’mere.” Dean said sliding into the car. Cas obliged because he needed his alpha. Cas shoved his nose in Dean’s neck to scent his alpha to try to calm himself. “This is my fault isn’t it?” Dean asked.

“Dean I want pups. I didn’t know how badly until… and now… I’m afraid you don’t want them anymore.” Cas said in between whimpers.

“I do want pups. My reaction to Kevin wasn’t because I don’t want pups. I was just the fact a seven year old was asking me a very personal question. I do want pups and I kind of would like to have one soon but I didn’t want to bring it up to you because…” Dean trailed off again. He needed a moment to think to get this out right. He didn’t want to inadvertently hurt Cas again. “I didn’t want to push the subject since it is you that would have to carry our pup. I didn’t want to push it on you and make you feel like you had to because I wanted one now.

“Dean you silly alpha. I want to carry your pup so bad.” Cas said cupping Dean’s face in his hand.

“Then Sweetheart let’s have a pup.” Dean said with a blissful smile.

“My alpha.” Cas said adoringly.

“My omega.” Dean said before seizing Cas mouth in a fervent kiss.

That night Cas threw out his birth control. His next heat was due in two weeks and Cas couldn’t wait to be pregnant. Dean was already lamenting how he couldn’t wait to see Cas full with pup. “You’ll be so damned sexy!” Dean said as Cas giggled at his silly alpha. They really did have a wonderful life.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for your comments and kudos. :)


End file.
